Da Awesome Battle Episode 3: IT'S A QUIZ
MLG Agumon: Hi! Seems like the new schedule isn't really working. I guess at Episode 7 I'll change the schedules. ANYWAYS I WILL REVEAL THE ONES YOU CAN JOIN AS NEXT EPISODE. Without further to do, let's go to HOSECAKE AT ROSEBLAKE! First off, likes. We've got 12 likes. *MLG Agumon: With 0 likes Pandora Book unfortunaly gets NOTHING. *Pandora Book: WHAT?!? *MLG Agumon: With 8.3% of the likes are Jonathan, Glowing Glass Ball, and Starry! *Jonathan: Aw seriously? *MLG Agumon: Who d'ya think wins the prize? With 41.7% of the votes LITTLE HORN WINS THE PRIZE. Sorry Baseball Cap! You only got 33.3% of the votes. PRIZE LIST BELOW! **Shyren **Tear Repellent **Upgrade to THIS! **Beezooka *Baseball Cap: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE *MLG Agumon: Dislikes yeeeeeergh. With no votes, Baseball Cap and Pandora Book are SAFE. The prizes are puyo! *Pandora Book: Aw yeah! (gets prize) *MLG Agumon: Starry and Jonathan have 10% of the votes. Yet they're safe. *Starry: Phew! *MLG Agumon: With 30% votes LITTLE HORN IS SAFE! 50% votes GGB IS DED. *Glowing Glass Ball: IT'S NO FAIR! LITTLE HORN SHOULD BE ELIMINATED- (roseblake attempts to burn Glowing Glass Ball) *Glowing Glass Ball: Ha. *MLG Agumon: You know what? (brings out banhammer and smashes Glowing Glass Ball with it) *MLG Agumon: Challenge is pretty scary. A QUIZ! 25 QUESTIONS. GOOD LUCK! Challenge Their's 25 questions. In all. Type A for 1. Type B for 2. Type C for 3. Type D for 4. Please note that 23-25 are short essay questions! #Which object is the odd one out? ##Steely ##Bushy ##Battery ##Bottle Stopper #What is %)##)&%(3+)($&%$%(*)8$(? ##Random Stuff ##Playtime ##Infinity ##Don't understand #Type the Code. ##Blue, Red, Blue, Yellow ##Red, Orange, Yellow, Green ##Green, Red, Blue, Purple ##The Code #Which episode is based off of Hurt & Heal? ##Cookin' Schoo ##Kill & Revive ##Stupid Oiram Bros ##You Know the Pygmy Drill #Say 'Gah!' ##Search for the Evil Being. ##How do you win an extra guy? ##How do you start a hedgehog race? ##Happy Birthday! #Which Tiny Defense level has earthquakes? ##Waste Sands ##Naval Base ##Iron Fortress ##Volcano #Which one was blocked due to "sockpuppetry" unfairly? ##LITTLEOINK9000 ##The Smartest Rectangle in the World ##Spoooopy ##Leafy is awsome #Who hates balloons? ##Nobody X3 ##Hewwo ##Bomb ##Charlotte #SARDINES ##Empusa ##R.O.B ##Green Toy Race Car from Toy Story ##Prince Salde #Which one is the Tidal Supreme? ##Fish Bowl ##Water Balloon ##Pool ##Bath Tub #What word does Mr. Yokai shout out loud? ##AMAZING! ##GREAT! ##WAZZ UP! ##PUYO PUYO TETRIS! #How do you seafood? ##With your eyes ##With your nose ##With your mouth ##Seafood isn't a verb dummy #How do you kill a Boom Stomper without touching its body, nor shooting it? ##EAT IT! ##Command minions to attack it ##Pull the leaf ##Slice it down #Which OC made by Yokai is based off of Little Witch Academia? ##Nanisore ##Steely ##Evily ##Yen #When did Bushy first appear? ##In The Random Meme Wars ##In DMRE but as a cameo ##In FAC 2: Wrath of the Clone Printer ##In Object Battle Worldness #What has changed with the FACs on my wiki? ##More action, obviously. ##Monsters become more original and their's no longer any Nintendo enemies. ##They've been reduced. ##They've been banned worldwide. Da heck you're talkin' 'bout? #What was the origin of the elements/classes in ObjectMon? ##The Internet! ##Mr. Yokai's Mind ##"MLG-Add Comic" ##TWOW #What was Mr. Yokai's FIRST EVER BOOK? ##Bottasol ##Elvennympha ##Crazed M8 ##Destiny Destroyer #Why was Paintbrush eliminated? ##Destruction! ##Unfunny! ##Enemies! ##K, lemme get my paint supplies and paint brush... #Can you get this question wrong? ##YESSOAN! ##Yee! ##Yeah! ##Yergh! #21 Pilots are shipwrecked. What do they do? ##They run, run so far. ##They become stressed out. ##Wage wars behind their face and above their throat. ##They play hide & seek and the first to be it is me. #How cool is Brandish? ##8/10 ##4/10 ##0/10 ##1000000000000000000/10 #Make a joke about plants, making a pun with mint on another word. (Example: We need more ReinforceMINT!) #State your most favorite Undertale character in a short sentence. #Chuckletreant time! How would you kill a Chuckletreant? They are immue to nature-related attacks! RESULTS With the challenge done, let's show you THE ANSWERS! #Bottle Stopper (the rest aren't genie objects) #Infinity (the questions asks 1/0, not 3+8) #Blue, Red, Blue Yellow (TIQ) #Kill & Revive (obvious!) #How do you start a hedgehog race? (a question where I give you the answer and you must match it with the question which asks it this) #Waste Sands (if you saw a Tiny Defense Episode 3, 2-1 you'd figure out why) #The Smartest Rectangle in the World (TSRITW) #Charlotte (if you watched one of Making Fiends' april fools video, you'd see Charlotte say "I hate balloons! Here's your surprise!) #Prince Salde (or ocean prince. it's a meme memekai created with him mind) #Fishbowl (don't ask) #AMAZING! (ever since he made the series of the same name he sometimes screams amazing when he sees it) #With your mouth (if you'd ever play Are You Smarter Than Patrick Starfish you'd see why) #Pull the leaf (the leaf doesn't count as part of its body) #Evily (nanisore is a kill la kill object. evily is basically just a picture of atsuko's face, pretty much the most evilest face memekai can find) #In FAC 2: Wrath of the Clone Printer (in that ONE scene, you can see bushy on one of the paper airplanes. later he becomes blueberry bush, and then after the puffy blowhog blows off his blueberries, he becomes the current bushy) #Monsters become more original and their's no longer any Nintendo enemies. (more action does make sense, but the more original part is MORE important) #"MLG-Add Comic" (the first elements/classes, not the others) #Destiny Destroyer (obvious?) #K, lemme get my paint supplies and paint brush... (they're asking you to paint "brush eliminated") #YESSOAN! (yessoan is not a word. so pretty much they assume you're saying no) #Wage wars behind their face and above their throat. ("My mind ship-wrecked this is the only land my mind could find" and the "wage wars behind their face and above their throat" comes from Migraine two!) #1000000000000000000/10 (brandish is the most cool Mighty No. 9 character memekai's ever seen The essay questions I'll look at. They're 3 points EACH. SO... *Kawanime~! (9) **Playtime (2/31) ***23: 0/3. Yes it's a good joke but it's not a mint one. Comedy Wood. ***24: WHAT! 0/3! ***25: See 24, 0/3. **Nahuel Book (7/31) ***23: Mintstake hah. But wait where's the joke? 2/3. ***24: Don't understand. 0/3. ***25: Sounds like copying from Golden Needle... 1/3. *The Universal Tacos (27) **Taco Bell (same results as nahuel book, 7/31, 28%) **Golden Needle (11/31) ***23: Has no mint jokes like the example above. 0/3. ***24: WHAT! 0/3. ***25: This is the only one not to get 0/3. 3/3. **Gaster Blaster (9/31) ***23: Has no mint jokes like the example above. 0/3. ***24: Wut? 2/3. ***25: Sure, but what about their wooden shields? 1/3. *Another Name **Starry (12/31) ***23: They were surely MEANT to be. MINT to be. What. Eh, 3/3. ***24: Heh. TEM TEM! 3/3! ***25: Can't trap those. 0/3. **Jonathan (same as playtime, 2/31) **Little Horn (6/31) ***23: Bad. 0/3. ***24: State your most favorite Undertale character in a short STATEMENT, not brag about your powers. 0/3. ***25: BURN BABY BUT THAT'S DEVILISH. 1/3! *Ferocious Falcons (-10) **Buyee (same results as Starry, 12/31) **Multiplication Sign (Just gonna say -31/31.) SO FEROCIOUS FALCONS IS UP FOR ELIMINATION AGAIN GUYS. BLAME IT ON MULTIPLICATION SIGN!